


Together

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comforting Castiel, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Minor Character Death, Morning After, Season/Series 12, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After Mary dies Dean is an emotional wreck and Castiel offers him comfort in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could see the season ending like this, giving us Destiel canon for season 13.

“She’s gone, Cas. She's gone for good this time,” Dean sniffled. He didn't cry as they watched her body burn on the funeral pyre. It was morbidly fitting Mary Winchester went out in flames for the second time. Sam had devolved into a snotty, quivering mess and had to be led away by the angel. Dean just watched the flames dance with empty eyes.

 

He and Sam had gone to their respective rooms when they got back to the bunker. Cas used a little mojo to knock Sam out so he wouldn’t be completely exhausted. He came to offer Dean the same when he found the man clutching his framed picture of his mother and sobbing.

 

Cas sat next to him on the bed and hung an arm around him for comfort. Dean leaned into him and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. He cried until the violent hiccups came.

 

All the while Cas held onto him. He would wipe away tears and stroke Dean's hair.

 

“She’s gone, Cas. She's gone for good this time.”

 

“She sacrificed herself for all of us. She's returned to the heaven she once knew.”

 

“I know that! Don't you think I know that?” Dean shouted as he pulled away. “She’s gone back to rocking babies and a husband that wasn't an obsessed maniac. I'm still here! Still here, damnit! I'm always the one left behind to deal with this crap.”

 

Cas reached out for him again. “But you aren't alone. You have your brother. And me.”

 

“You’ll just leave again. You're always leaving me even when I'm telling you to stay.”

 

Cas gently cupped Dean's jaw and looked into his swollen, bloodshot eyes. “I’m here, Dean. I’m here for you.” He paused before continuing, “I’ll be whatever you need me to be.”

 

Dean just stared at him at first, then his eyes dropped to Cas’ lips before he leaned in to kiss them. It was quick, hesitant, but when the angel didn't pull away he kissed him again. Then again. He locked his grief away and let his body coast on autopilot.

 

He turned his body completely toward Cas and pushed the familiar trenchcoat off his shoulders. His fingers went to loosen the knot of Cas’ tie as the angel shrugged out of his coat and jacket. He responded by freeing Dean of his outer layers.

 

Dean plucked the buttons free of the white dress shirt to reveal smooth, tanned skin. They kicked their shoes to the floor beside the bed and Dean guided Cas to lay back on the bed. He peeled away his own shirt and laid down on top of Cas. The skin to skin touch was like white heat.

 

The kisses grew longer and deeper. Cas could taste the soot and ash in Dean's breath but he ignored it. Instead he focused on the hardness of Dean pressed into his thigh. He went for Dean’s belt to undo the buckle.

 

Dean dropped his mouth to Cas’ neck, sucking and nipping at the salty skin. He allowed his pants to be unzipped and pushed down slightly. “Can you just zap these off of us?” He whispered hot into Cas’ ear.

 

Cas complied and in an instant Dean rolled his hips to slot their swollen manhood alongside each other. He moaned at the sensation and rocked them together slowly for more friction.

 

“I want to be inside you, Cas. I need to feel you.”

 

“Yes, Dean. I want this. I want  _ you _ .” Cas spread his legs a little wider for Dean. He knew what was going to happen. It was something he’d fantasized about many times. He wanted the hunter to take him,  _ claim _ him.

 

Dean blindly reached for the drawer pull of his night table. He felt the half box of tissues and dug into it until he found his bottle of lubricant. “Don’t want to hurt you, Cas.”

 

“You won't, Dean. I can will my muscles to accommodate you.”

 

So Dean drizzled the liquid onto them and stroked then together until they were both coated. Cas lifted his leg so Dean could see where to guide himself. With a little pressure he breached the virgin hole with the tip then slid further until he was fully sheathed.

 

Cas wrapped himself around Dean and looked up at him with amazement when they started moving. It was pure bliss for him. He felt no pain at being stretched, only the charges of pleasure as new nerves were being stimulated. The sensations surged through him until all he could do was cry Dean's name over and over.

 

And Dean cried his as well. Their kisses were now wet and sloppy between moans and pants as they edged closer to climax. Cas felt his build and relinquished control to his instincts. He reached between them to stroke his thankfully lubricated dick to send himself over the edge.

 

Dean wasn't much further behind because Cas felt the shaft pulse and cum hit his inner walls. Dean collapsed onto him and stayed until his breath was caught. He pulled out, leaving Cas with an empty feeling. He cleaned himself up and silently stroked Dean's hair in the afterglow until he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Dean woke up still in his lover’s arms. His head and eyes throbbed and he remembered why as the fog cleared. He looked up to see Cas’ eyes closed. “I know you're not sleeping.”

 

“Resting, Dean. I can close my eyes and rest.”

 

“You stayed.”

 

“I told you I would.”

 

Dean peeled his sweaty skin from Cas’ and sat up. “Last night…”

 

“Last night was wonderful, Dean. You sought comfort and I was happy to give it. I have no regrets.”

 

“I just...I don’t regret it either. But now things are different between us. Sex changes things.”

 

“I still love you. And respect you. That hasn't changed.”

 

“But what are we? Sure as hell don't think of you as my brother.”

 

Cas smiled. “I should hope not.”

 

“Is this even something you wanted or was it just a one time thing?”

 

Cas took Dean's hand in his. “I have wanted this with you for a long time. This doesn't have to be the only time we make love, Dean. I told you I will be whatever you want me to be, including being your lover.”

 

Dean fell silent for a few moments before speaking again. “Love you too, you know.”

 

“I know. You’ve told me for years without ever saying those words.”

 

“So we’re doing this, huh?” 

 

“Whatever this is, Dean Winchester, we do it together.”

 

Dean laid back down beside Cas. He placed his hand on Cas’ chest and felt the steady pulse of his heartbeat against his palm. Suddenly his chest ached less and he didn't feel so alone. “Together,” he agreed.


End file.
